kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Jiro (Live)'s appearances
Jiro appeared in the following: Episodes Android Kikaider * The Terrifying Gray Rhino King is a Messenger of Hell * The Mysterious Green Mantis is a Homicidal Fiend * The Accursed Orange Ant's Deadly Challenge * The Evil Blue Buffalo Sets a Trap * Yellow Jaguar's Demonic Hands Draw Near * Black Horse Waits in the Execution Zone * Monster Blues Kong's Great Rage * Carmine Spider Laughs Eerily * Agonizing Death! Calamity Bird Red Condor * Scorpion Brown's Maddened by the Human Bombs * Gold Wolf Howls in Hell * The Cruel Witch Silver Cat * Pink Tiger Attacks the Amusement Park * Great Devil Silver Tortoise Summons 3 Monsters * The Shadow of the Golden Bat's Curse * The Woman Crimson Jellyfish Calls to the River Styx * Red Hornet's Terrifying Prisoner Plan * Black Chameleon's Phantom Heist Strategy * The Grim Reaper Beast Horseshoe Crab Rouge Appears! * The Ruthless Green Waterbug's Poison Plan!! * Brutality! Purple Rat's Poison Fangs * White Sawshark's 12-Hour Nightmare * The Three Yellow Antlion Siblings Meeting! * Devilish Woman?? Pink Armadillo * Bitter-Orange Snail's Murderous Whistle * Green Mammoth's Earth-Freezing Strategy!! * Violet Turban Shell's Evil Love * Red Devil Stingfish Makes Babies Cry! * Sponge Green Lives Thrice * Red Squid Targets the Beautiful College Student * Octopus Gold Calls for Jiro's Death * Blue Electric Eel's Evil Arms Glow * The Fiendish Demonface Crab Red's Cursed Law * The Child-Taking Monster Black Echidna * The End of Jiro's Electromagnetic End! * Crazed Jiro Attacks Komyoji * Jiro's Younger Brother: The Formidable Enemy Hakaider! * Hakaider Kills Jiro! * National Dragnet for Our Father's Enemy Jiro * Look Out, Jiro! Complete Functional Shutdown!! * Heroic Jiro Disintegrates in Midair! * Transformation Impossible!? Hakaider's Great Treachery! * The End of Jiro, or the Annihilation of Dark!? Kikaider 01 * The Return of Jiro, aka Kikaider * Outrageous! The Spectre Robot Termination!? * Terror! The Egg will Laugh at the Blue Trap Island! * Magician Village: 01's Secret Ability!! * Thunderbolt! Function Decline 01's Direct Hit * Ichiro's Crisis! 4 Massive Fusion!! * Great Crime Organization: The Mysterious of the Appearing Shadow!! * Ghost Story: Basement Secret Base's Spectre Woman * Ghost Story: The Graveyard of the Freshly Severed Head of the Confused Cat Curse * Ghost Story: Gill's Apparition Will Curse With Hell * Explosion: Giant Devil's Secret * Terror! Mummy Man's Nitro Bomb * Great Work!! The Terrifying Giant: The Devil Starts * First Historical and Probably The Last!! The Android Great Explosion * King Indian: The Incarnation of Mortal!! * Great Fury: Shadow Leader's Conscious Confirm * The Devilish Child Zadam: Lunar World Base Departure * Deathmatch of the South Era!! Zadam: ESP Demonstration * The Suspiciousness of the Fourth-Dimension: The Terrifying Time Travel * Veteran Fencer: Waruder Comes Right from the Mist * These Good Friends: Long Live the Androids! Movies/Specials * Flying At 'Ya, Android Kikaider * (photograph) * Stage Shows/Live Appearances * * Comics * to be added Books * to be added Toys * to be added Games * * * References